Giddy Up
by jn208505
Summary: Set in the "High Noonish" episode. Just a fun Shules Lemon with a bit of cowboy zest. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello dear readers! Thank you for tuning into my story! This is just a little oneshot I came up with. Set in the "High Noonish" episode. Which is one of my favorite episodes! I love cowboys! And when they guys aren't dressed up, Shawn wears Marty McFly shoes (one of my favorite characters EVER). ;) So clearly I just wrote this story for my personal enjoyment lol. **

**A/N2: Oh, and for you very attentive readers/Psych watchers, I did change Juliet's outfit from the one she wears in the episode. In the episode she wears a pants suit. I kept her jacket and button up the same, but put her in a skirt, mostly for simplicity on my part. ;) Hope that doesn't cause any issues lol.**

**Anyway, just a fun bit of a Shules lemon! Just random, smutty fun! I hope you enjoy it! It was fun to write! :-) xoxo –J**

…

_Set in "High Noonish" episode. Just a fun Shules Lemon with a bit of cowboy zest. Oneshot. Rated M. Enjoy! _

…

**Giddy Up!**

…

Juliet sat on a lone bench downstairs in one of the back hallways of the police station. She took a few deep breaths. She had snuck down there to give herself a few moments to regain composure. She had just gotten a little turned on.

Juliet and Carlton had met with Shawn and Gus in the conference room a few minutes ago. The guys were helping Carlton secretly find out what was going on in Old Senora and as usual, gone above and beyond in simulating themselves in the case. And this time, it meant elaborate old west costumes.

Juliet was usually adapt at ignoring Shawn and Gus's quirks, keeping her mind on the case, but this time was a little more difficult. Despite how hard she had been fighting it the past few years, she really was attracted to Shawn more and more every time she saw him. Topping that with a well fitting cowboy outfit, a longtime secret turn on for her, and well, she was jello.

Juliet reached over and grabbed one of the file folders on the bench next to her and started lightly fanning herself.

She had been sitting there for no more than a few minutes when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway adjacent to where she was seated. Juliet quickly stopped fanning and pretended to organize the folders next to her incase the chief walked in.

"Oh, hello there, good Lady." Juliet bit her lip as she kept her eyes on the folders in her lap. The voice was undeniable. Even when he was using his deep, cowboy impersonation voice. It was Shawn.

"Hi." Juliet replied quietly as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"What are you doing hiding down here?" Shawn asked in his normal voice, looking a little concerned.

"Just needed a break." Juliet told him feeling a little fluttered with him smiling down at her. She blamed his outfit. Shawn nodded and took a seat next to her. He smelled outdoorsy. Juliet felt an excited tingle shoot through her body. _'Keep your shit together, O'hara.' _She scolded herself mentally.

"What are you doing down here?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just wandering around as I wait for Gus. I'm afraid the food of the old west is not settling well in his 21st century digestive track." Shawn explained. Juliet gave a slight cringe. Definitely more information that she really wanted to know, but either way she was happy to get to enjoy some private time with her favorite psychic. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Juliet continually sneaking glances up at him. Between his costume, his hat, his scent, his stubble, his demeanor, his... well, everything, she wanted nothing more than to fan herself with a folder once more. So much for cooling off.

"Now Jules, I have a serious question for you," Shawn began.

"Yes?" Juliet replied, pulling herself out of her daydreams.

"Why haven't you come visit me in Old Senora? Nervous about seeing me with that much power?" he asked playfully. Juliet desperately wanted to fire back with a witty response, but her brain had turned to mush and she ended up giving a completely involuntary giggle. Shawn smirked at her reaction.

"You laugh, dear lady, but Sherriff Spencer is quite the authority figure in those parts." Shawn said, returning to his cowboy voice once more as he looked deep into her eyes. Juliet bit her lip as she gazed back. Then, without warning, or even thinking on Juliet's part, she leaned forward and crashed her lips onto his.

A tremor of elation shot through her veins as their lips pressed together. She could tell Shawn was surprised at her sudden movements, but he didn't push her away. After a few seconds of getting over the shock, he kissed her back. Juliet felt her heart race as their mouths slowly, and gently began to move together. A few long moments later, the two slowly pulled apart, gazing into one another's eyes.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered.

"I, I, I'm sorry, that was..." she stammered in a whisper.

"amazing." Shawn interjected. Juliet couldn't help but let a big grin escape. The two remained silent for a few seconds before Juliet leaned forward again.

Shawn reached up and gently placed his hand on her cheek to hold her back.

"Jules, are you sure?" he asked, looking slightly pained at stopping her.

"You don't want to?" she asked.

"Ohh, I want to." Shawn said, a lustful growl in his voice. "But I just don't want this to be something you'd regret."

"I don't think I could regret this even a little bit." Juliet said earnestly. Shawn gave her a small smile before leaning down and connecting their mouths once more. Unlike the first kiss, which was gentle and sweet, this one was filled with ferocity. Their lips crashed together and Juliet lowered her bottom lip almost immediately and Shawn's warm breath filled her mouth before his tongue slid into her mouth and caressed hers.

Juliet gave a involuntary moan of pleasure at the touch. She moved her left hand to grip his strong shoulder and her right weaved into his hair, pushing his hat off of his head and onto the floor. As their mouths continued to move as one, Shawn wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as his other hand tightened its grip on the side of her face. Juliet loved the feeling of his rough and strong palm against her skin.

She pulled back slightly and nipped at his bottom lip a few times before deepening the kiss once more. Shawn made a rumbling noise deep in his chest that sent shivers through Juliet's body causing her to move her mouth faster and harder against his. Shawn matched her kiss for kiss, passion igniting in both of them. After a few minutes of fervently kissing, they broke apart, both panting with desire and looking longingly into one another's eyes.

Juliet slowly moved her hands off of Shawn and pulled his arms from around her to link their hands together.

"Come with me." Juliet said with a smile as she stood up and gave his hands a squeeze. Shawn stood himself up and leaned his lips down to her left ear.

"Anywhere." he whispered. Juliet leaned up and pressed a light kiss on his chin before turning and pulling him down the corridor and into a small room on the right. As soon as they were inside Juliet shut the door behind them and pushed his back against the frame before attaching her lips to his once more.

Shawn gave her three strong kisses before pulling back and looking around slightly bewildered.

"Where are we exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, this is the old supply room, but now it's just where the janitors and tech guys take naps." Juliet said, nodding at the cot that was jammed into the corner of the small room. Shawn raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Good to know." he said as he continued to gaze around the humble space.

"Shawn," Juliet called sweetly to get his attention. She felt a surge of arousal and she was getting impatient as her cowboy fantasy assessed the room.

"Yes, my lady?" he replied using his cowboy voice once more. Juliet's heart fluttered, he really was psychic. Juliet once again found herself without a witty comeback so she simply flung her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his, the kiss deepening on impact. Shawn's hands went directly to her waist and gripped tightly as they continued to kiss. As their mouths moved in synch, Shawn slid his hands up from her hips and moved them up her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts, and up to her shoulders, pushing her jacket off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

Juliet gave an involuntary shiver of excitement before moving her hands to the front of his shoulders and pushing his vest down his arms before dropping the fabric. The sheriff's badge gave a clink as it hit the floor. Shawn pulled his lips off of Juliet's. She gave a moan of longing at the loss of pressure on her mouth. But it soon was replaced with a moan of pleasure as his mouth reattached to her neck and began tantalizing her sensitive skin as his nimble fingers moved to the top of her blue blouse and began unbuttoning her top. Juliet could feel her breathing pick up. She felt fantastic.

She was quickly able to regain control of herself and moved her hands to the front of Shawn's shirt and started undoing his buttons as well. As soon as both of their shirts were unbuttoned, Shawn slipped his hands inside her open shirt and gripped her bare sides with his strong hands. Juliet gave a small squeak of excitement at his touch. Juliet ran her fingers over his bare chest and top of his firm stomach. His skin was so smooth and perfect under her fingertips. As she continued to move her hands over his front, Shawn brought his mouth back to hers and the kiss deepened on impact once more.

Juliet loved the feeling of his tongue running along hers. She moved her hands down to his lower stomach and waistline, smiling into his mouth as she felt his happy trail under her fingers. She felt a heat building up in the pit of her stomach, it felt wonderful. After a few minutes, Shawn started to walk forward, pushing Juliet backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the cot, inadvertently forcing her to sit down.

Shawn crashed down next to her, their lips never parting. Without breaking the kiss, Juliet pushed herself onto her knees and pushed Shawn backwards onto the cot so she was leaning over him. Shawn trailed his hands over her backside, giving a tight squeeze, sending a spark of excitement up Juliet's spine.

She quickly moved her hands down his front and onto his waistline and began to unbuckle his belt. As she worked at undoing his pants, Shawn moved his hands from her backside, down her thighs, and to the hem of her skirt. He played with the edge of the fabric for a bit before sliding his hands underneath and running them up her bare thighs and immediately finding the sides of her panties.

Juliet couldn't help but pull her mouth back from Shawn to try and catch her breath, she was on fire. The feeling of Shawn's hands so close to her most intimate place was driving her wild. The two simply gazed into one another's eyes, both panting with passion and excitement. Raised an eyebrow as if to silently ask permission, and Juliet gave a slight nod to answer his unasked question. With that Shawn gripped the delicate fabric at her hips and slowly lowered them down her thighs.

Juliet shifted from knee to knee to help him get her dark pink panties off of her legs before he tossed them on the floor. Juliet gave a small shiver of excitement, the junction of her legs began to throb with longing. She moved her hands back down to his pants and finished unzipping before pulling them down his hips, his light grey boxer briefs making his erection more obvious. She bit her lip at the sight of the bulge before pushing his underwear down his thighs and hovering over him.

"Come here!" Shawn instructed before putting his hands on her hips and roughly pulling her forward so she crashed onto his chest and their mouths reconnected. The two kissed as Shawn used his grip on her hips to move her into position over him. Once she felt she was in position, Juliet pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"You ready?" she asked with a eager smile. Shawn smiled back and nodded strongly before Juliet lowered herself onto his thick, hard member. They both gasped at the contact. Shawn tightened his grip on her hips as Juliet gripped tightly onto his arms. She lifted herself up slightly before slamming down onto his shaft, euphoria shot through her body. She started moving herself up and down, again and again.

Shawn's grip continued to tighten on her hips, it hurt a bit, but in a good way. He started to help lift her and move her faster and faster. Juliet's breathing picked up. She felt amazing! She looked down at Shawn, she could tell he was on cloud nine as he looked up at her. Juliet moved her right hand from Shawn's arm and gripped onto the wall to help her get more leverage. Shawn moved one of his hands from her hip and reached up to cup her breast through her black bra. She bit her lip in pleasure as she continued to bounce.

She knew she was getting close, and by the look of ecstasy on Shawn's face, she could tell he was close too. He suddenly sat himself up slightly to press a kiss on her lips. His lips tasted sweet and his movement caused him to shift inside her, creating even more amazing sensations. After two more bounces Juliet felt her walls clamp down, heat and tremors shooting to her extremities. As she called out his name she felt him spill inside of her. She wanted to scream with bliss and elation. Shawn pressed his lips to hers once more before they both collapsed into limp and satisfied heap on the cot.

Both Shawn and Juliet remained silent, just the sounds of their breathing returning to normal. After a few minutes, Shawn leaned over and kissed the side of Juliet's head. She looked up at him and smiled before connecting their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"That was fun." Shawn said with a sly grin.

"Just what I needed." Juliet agreed with a giggle. Shawn gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting up and pulling up and refastening his pants as Juliet began to re-button her top and straighten her skirt before getting up and picking her jacket off the floor. She put her jacket back on and returned Shawn's vest to him before running her fingers through her hair and pulling it back into a neat bun. Shawn scooped up her discarded panties from the floor and dangled them on his finger.

"I think you forgot something..." he said in a sing-song voice as he stood up. Juliet took the garment from his index finger, crumpled the pink fabric up into a small ball and reached down and slipped them into his left pants pocket.

"You keep them. They'll give you a good memory when you're on that dusty trail." Juliet said playfully. Shawn gave a grin before kissing her affectionately once more. Their mouths had been connected for no more than two seconds when they were interrupted by a voice outside in the corridor.

"Shawn?! Shawn?! Where the heck are you? We have to get back to the town so you can shoot Stinky Pete!" Gus's voice called. Shawn smiled and brought a finger to his lips to single Juliet to stay quiet. Juliet nodded obediently as she watched him quietly open the door and slip himself outside.

"Oh, hey buddy!" he called.

"Where have you been?" Gus asked impatiently.

"Ummm, just walking around... looking for my hat. Can't be a sheriff without a hat." Shawn told him.

"Your hat is right here on the floor." Gus pointed out.

"Ooo! Thanks!"

"Let's get out of here, Lassie is driving me nuts." Gus complained.

"Alright, alright." Shawn agreed.

Juliet could hear their footsteps head down the hall. She waited until she couldn't hear them at all before she let herself out of the small room. When she got out into the hall, she gave a happy sigh. Today was a dream come true. She was sublimely happy. She took a few more moments to compose herself before heading back to the bullpen and back to work.

...

...

**There we go! Fun, right! :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Also, when I was about 3/4 of the way through writing this today I got the news about Psych coming to completion this year! Killing me! Thrilled they're going out on top, but will miss them terribly! I hope this silly little fic did the great show some justice!**

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**No flames, por favor! **

**..**

**xoxo **

**-J**


End file.
